


Stupid Mistake

by Ambercreek



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Dr. Flug was tired. Why shouldn't he be?





	Stupid Mistake

Dr. Flug was tired. Why shouldn't he be? He had been up for three consecutive days trying to finish his project before the rapidly approaching deadline and Black Hat doesn't like projects to be late. They had clients they need to please and they needed to make money. It was a living.

So it was easy to say he was a bit on edge at the moment, it didn't help that Dementia kept popping in and out of his lab every 20 or so minutes. Flug rarely got aggressive, but right now his actions were being pushed to their limits.

Dr. Flug had ruffly 15 minutes of alone time before the door to the lab hissed open and he was just ready to scream.

"Dementia for the last time-" his sentence was cut short when he turned around to find it was Black Hat standing there this time around. Instantly regretting raising his voice. Flug stands up abruptly, which in the progress knocked over a few work materials - metal slabs crashing to the floor. The scientist didn't pay any attention to it as he swung his arms behind himself, straightening out his back.

"Is it done yet." Black Hat asks, walking over to the doctor.

"N-Not yet sir." He replied, already feeling his body being to tremble, fully expecting the onslaught of screamed words at him.

Black Hat was not in a good mood. He was never in a good mood.

"Then get it done." His words were laced with venom, tone low and Flug just wanted to bolt out before things got too bad, but he was just so tired, he couldn't move.

"It's still going to take me a while to get all the bugs out of it." And that is was where Black Hat lost his temper.

"Why do I keep you around if all you do is disappoint me!" Black Hat height grew and was now towered over the scientist. The only Dr. Flug could do was stand his ground.

Dr. Flug's hands balled up into fists at his side, now losing his ability to care about. "I quit." He said. Black Hat returned back to his normal height, glaring at the other man.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I quit!" In that moment of frustration, Dr. Flug ripped off his paper bag, crumpling it with his hands in one swift motion, the goggle's clattering to the ground. Anger radiating off of the other as he looked at his boss.

Black Hat just stared wide eye at the other. In all the years that the other has worked for him, not once has he seen the other's real face.

His face was black, no, not black like his own complexion, it was a void. Beady red eyes were the only thing to poke out of the darkness. Another thing to catch his attention were the horns that protruded out at the top of his head, wrapping to the back of his skull in the motion similar to ram horns. They were a deep, deep shade of blue and didn't stand much contrast to the ink black of the other's own face.

When it struck Dr. Flug of what he has just done all of his anger deflates like a balloon in an instant, replaced with panic. The Scientist tries to form out an apology, slip the crinkled bag back over his head but is stopped when a clawed hand grabbed his wrist, yelping out in pain.

Black Hat's other hand reaches out to the other's face, wondering if it has tangible edges, or if it would act like smoke and curl around his hand or push out of the way.

Black Hat was slightly surprised when his hand connected with something solid. Then again, why should he be? He's hit the other over the head multiple times before, always colliding with something solid. But that was before he found out what the Doctor's real face looked like.

He always thought it was because of the other's anxiety that he kept his face covered, or it was horribly disfigured in an experiment gone wrong. But no, this was far more, _exciting_ to him. That after this long, what laid under his paper bag was this, a _monster._

Dr. Flug was trembling as he attempts pry Black Hat's hand from his wrist. Feet skidded on the tile floor as he makes his fail attempts to pull himself out of Black Hat's iron grip.

"I-I'm sorry." He squeaked. The pressure around his wrist finally vanishing, dropping Flug to the floor with a heavy thud. The scientist rubs at his sore wrist. A shadow cast over him, the harsh shove of Black Hat's hand on his chin, forcing his attention upwards. Small red eyes looking in fear at his boss. In that moment, Dr. Flug was sure that he was going to die.

"Tell me, Doctor." His tone is low and sinister than usual, making something crawl up the doctor's spine. "What exactly are you?"

"I-" He stammers, making Black Hat's grin widen. Witnessing the other's teeth show from the dark abyss that was his face. "I- w-was young and foolish and -" He stops for a second, swallowing the lump in his throat. "and got my head lobbed off by a demon." He forces himself to finish.

Black Hat's hand lets go of Flug's chin, letting the other's head drop. With the small opening Flug scrambles for the paper bag and goggles, shoving them messily onto his head. But his panic didn't subside, the bag no longer could bring him comfort. His secret was exposed, out in the open and in such a stupid way.

"And this," Black Hat's hand motions towards Flug's face. "Is what grew in its place?" The Doctor nodded. Unable to trust his own voice anymore. He doesn't want to go into detail, but if he was forced to, he could recall the whole ordeal to the tiniest moment.

But Black Hat doesn't ask, he looks over to the work table and turns on his heel. Heading back towards the door.

"I expect this to be done before the end of the day." Black Hat calls before disappearing out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> illsaveyouhatty2 asked:  
> PaperHat Prompt: BH seeing Flug's face for the first time (No restrictions, go wild :3)
> 
> this took me so long and i did not expect it to be this long omg


End file.
